Confessions of Love One Shot ReiSalima Fanfic
by sadlonelylittlegirl
Summary: Rei loves Salima. Salima loves Rei. But both don't know if the one likes the other! But will all that change in a certain festival? Find out! Pairing: ReiSalima Hints of TyHil and KaiLil


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Aoki Takao does. I own Lily Mikamura only and the fanfic as well.

Ok, so if you don't like the ReixSalima pairing then I am giving you a fair warning, GO AWAY!! This is a ReiSalima, TyHil, and KaiLily fanfic. Mostly ReiSalima! So I warned you, go away!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: I never thought I would finish this, but I finally got off my lazy behind and finished it! It is a one-shot so yeah, I thought, why not? I told myself, 'Lils, stop being lazy and get to work!!' And I did. So yeah, enjoy the fic. NO BASHING OF ANY SORT!! PLZ!!

--

**Confessions of Love**

**By: Lily C**

A certain red-haired girl was excited about the Fireworks Display that soon will be coming. A beautiful festival indeed. For the first time she would enjoy it. Salima travelled a lot with her teammates so she hardly had time to experience the culture of Japan first-hand. The Fireworks Display was one she truly wanted to be in. Mostly because of the beautiful yutakas that the girls got to wear. She blushed at the thought of her in one of those beautiful kimonos with beautiful designs.

"Salima!" It was none other than the World Champion himself. The blunette smiled as he walked close to Salima.

"Hey Tyson," Salima greeted.

"I didn't know you were in town," he spoke.

"I barely arrived," Salima told him.

"Where are Kane and the others?" Tyson asked.

"Kane and the others won't come until tomorrow," Salima told him.

"For the Fireworks Display," Tyson guessed.

"Yes."

"You going?"

"Yeah! I have been looking forward for this," Salima said with a small smile.

"Well, then you won't be disappointed," someone else said. Salima looked up suddenly to see the violet-haired boy with golden cat-like eyes. She smiled and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. She noticed a silver-haired girl next to him and wondered who she was.

"Oh, Salima, this here is Lily Mikamura," Tyson introduced the silverette that stood next to Rei holding plastic bags. Lily bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you Salima," Lily said politely.

Salima smiled.

"Lily is staying at Tyson's dojo," Rei spoke.

"I see."

"Well she has to since she has nowhere to go," Tyson said. "And let's not forget that Kai is there." He chuckled and gave a big foolish smile. Lily blushed and looked away. Tyson chuckled. He loved teasing Lily and Kai.

Salima smiled. "You are going to the Fireworks Display as well?" she asked Lily.

"Yes, it is a lovely sight to witness. Very worth every minute." The silverette's emerald eyes seemed to light up. Salima smiled.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Tyson asked.

"I am going to rent a small room at a hotel," Salima answered. "It's expensive but it's alright since I won't stay long."

"Tyson," Rei said.

The blunette nodded. "You don't need to ask me twice Rei." Salima was confused at what Rei wanted to ask. "Salima, how about you stay with us!"

"Huh?"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Tyson told her. "Besides, I'm sure Lily will be happy to get to know you. The only other person she talks to is Hilary, but you'll probably be ten times interesting than her."

Lily giggled. "Tyson."

"It's true," Tyson said.

"I would like to get to know you Salima," Lily spoke.

"Well," Salima thought about it.

"We won't take no for an answer," Rei remarked, a smile spread on his beautiful face. Salima blushed. How could she say no to him?!

"Ok," Salima gave in.

"Alright then!" Tyson cheered. "Off we go."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kinomiya Dojo

"Salima! Hi!" Max greeted in his friendly tone.

"Hey Max," Salima greeted.

"Salima!" Hilary greeted with a smile. Salima greeted all of them, except for Kai whom stayed in his usual pose and said nothing. Salima was glad in some ways that nothing much has change. She felt at home.

"Hey!!" someone shouted and caught Tyson from behind.

"Daichi!!" Tyson screamed.

"I want a battle!!" Daichi demanded.

"Not now!!" Tyson shouted.

Daichi noticed the red-headed girl and released Tyson. "Hi! I'm Daichi!" he introduced himself.

Salima smiled. "My name's Salima."

"Great to meet you!" Daichi said with his huge smirk.

Lily walked next to Kai and stood close to him.

"So, Salima, how long are you staying?" Hilary asked.

"Just until the fireworks," Salima answered.

"You're leaving after the event?" Rei asked.

"Yep," Salima said. "Kane and the others should be arriving tomorrow. They don't wanna miss the Fireworks Display and want to get ready."

"It's a beautiful sight, you'll like it," Hilary said. "Hey!" Hilary stood up. "How about you, Lily, and me go to my house and have a slumber party!" she suggested.

"Uh." Lily looked down.

"I like that idea!" Salima agreed.

"Great!" Hilary cheered. She turned to the silverette with a smile.

Lily nodded and Hilary cheered as she jumped up and down. Salima smiled. Her first slumber party. She never attended one before and she giggled at the thought of being able to have her first girls' night out!

"Hmph! Girls!" Tyson said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, well, looks like we'll be alone tonight, guys," Rei spoke.

"Good! That way we can talk about beyblading!" Tyson said. All the guys agreed, except Kai whom just stayed silent. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at the silverette next to him. She looked at him and saw him smirked. She smiled back.

Salima was the only one that noticed the smiles that Kai and Lily exchanged. She started wondering what their story was. She turned to Rei and saw his wonderful smile and immediately she knew her heart was melting.

Hilary's House

"You girls have fun, ok?" Mrs. Tatibana said as she closed the door.

"We will mom!" Hilary promised. Once the door closed Hilary hugged her pink pillow and smiled at her two friends. "So, what shall we do?" she asked.

"Um…" Salima thought. Lily looked down and stayed quiet.

"Oooh! How about we play truth or dare?!" Hilary suggested as she clapped.

"Oh, alright," Salima agreed.

"Ok, I'll go first!" Hilary placed her pillow next to her. "Salima, truth or dare?!"

"Uhhh." Salima decided to give this a thought. Which one will be less humiliating and less embarrassing? "Truth!"

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Hilary asked.

"Hilary!!" Salima exclaimed as she threw a purple pillow at the brunette and she started laughing. Lily joined in as well.

"Come on!" Hilary pleaded.

"Yeah, you did choose truth," Lily reminded.

"Alright!" Salima gave in. "No, I've never kissed anyone!" She blushed. When she mentioned kiss her thoughts raced to Rei. But why? She shook the image out of her head and smiled. "Your turn Lily!"

"Uhhh, truth."

"Do you have a crush on Kai?" Hilary asked.

"Ah!" Lily blushed and looked away.

"I knew it!" Hilary said and giggled. Salima laughed too and Lily's face was all red as she threw a pillow at the brunette and another at the red-head.

"Now Hilary's turn!" Lily exclaimed.

"Dare!" Hilary said, not willing to admit anything to the.

"I thought you'd say that," Lily spoke.

"Hn?"

"So, what are you going to dare me?" Hilary asked, cocky.

Lily smiled. She looked at Salima and winked and then turned back to Hilary. "I dare you…"

Hilary and Salima waited for the silverette to speak up. Her eyes were closed and Hilary hugged her pillow tight, worrying a bit. She had a reason to.

Lily opened her eyes. "…to kiss Tyson on the Fireworks Festival!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Hilary yelled as she fell back and placed her pillow on her face. "No way! I won't do it! There is no way I am kissing Tyson!!" she shouted.

"You have to!" Salima said. "You've been dared!"

"Ahhhhh!!" Hilary screamed in her pillow. Lily and Salima only burst out laughing as Hilary removed the pillow from her face and pouted. "You are mean!"

"Hai!" Lily nodded. "You were mean to us too," she remined.

"True that Hilary-chan!" Salima spoke.

"Lily-chan! I won't forgive you for this!" Hilary shouted her face all red.

Lily smiled that sweet smile of hers and Hilary once again pouted. She looked down at her fingers and fiddled around. "Ty-kun will hate me," she spoke sadly. Salima and Lily's smile faded as they heard that. "Once I do that…Ty-kun will…"

"I'm sure he won't," Salima remarked. Hilary looked at the red-head. Salima wasn't looking at the brunette. She was looking down at her hands, looking thoughtful. "You and Tyson share a very special bond Hilary. You argue, but you're always there for each other. Even when you fight, your eyes lit up with excitement. I know you like Tyson. And I'm pretty sure he might feel the same way," she explained. "At least, you are certain that Tyson will love you back." Those words sounded sad. Salima sounded far now. As if she was upset about something. Sad and depressed. Hilary realized that Salima probably liked someone. And that that someone didn't show much.

"Feelings are such confusion," Lily spoke. "They are never clear. But what is the point in moping around about it? I say take the opportunity and live it without regret. Salima, the Fireworks Display is a romantic evening. I'm sure Rei would love to spend the evening with you alone."

"Wha-what?! What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I noticed Rei's eyes lit up when he saw you," Lily remembered. "He likes you Salima. I am sure that both of you can work it out."

Salima looked down. She didn't know what to feel. She still felt confused. Almost as if something bad would happened if she told Rei how she felt. Wait! What did she felt?! Even she didn't know. She felt compassion. Sympathy. In other words, friendship. She blushed at the thought of Rei's smile. She wondered why.

"Well, it's time to go to sleep," Hilary said with a smile.

"Hai!" Lily agreed. Hilary turned off the light and then went to bed. Lily and Salima made themselves comfortable in their sleeping bags. The girls all fell into deep slumber.

"_Salima!"_

_What is this?_

"_Salima!!"_

_What?_

_Salima opened her eyes to see up into a sky that a light dark blue curtain covered and brought tons of bright stars. She smiled and looked down to find herself in one of the most beautifully designed kimonos. A beautiful fabric, soft to the touch. It was red and the sash a light blue. Pink floral designs on the kimono. She saw her hair was neatly braided and tied around with small bells and string holding it. Two chopsticks on her hair. The sleeves were big and had the same floral design._

"_Salima!"_

_The red-head turned to see Rei, wearing his usual attire. His smile so tender. He was waving at her. Salima couldn't help but run towards him. She stopped a few inches away from him and smiled as she hugged him. Rei hugged her back. _

_BAM!_

_Salima released him and turned to see beautiful colors on the night sky. So lovely it was and she smiled. Different colors changing. From red to blue to green to white to purple. Rei by her side, smiling at the sky._

'_Oh Rei.' She thought as she felt her cheeks go warm. Rei faced her and smirked. They turned their bodies to each other._

"_Salima, there is something I want to do before the night ends," he spoke._

"_What is it Rei?" Salima asked._

_Rei didn't answer. Instead he placed a feathery kiss on her lips. She felt warm and tingly inside as she returned the kiss and allowed the night sky and the colors of the fireworks to engulf them._

xxxxxxxxxx

Morning, Kinomiya Dojo

Salima couldn't believe it. The moment she stepped foot inside Tyson's dojo she thought about avoiding Rei.

'Cut it out! It was all a dream!!' she kept telling herself mentally. Tyson noticed that Hilary, Salima, and Lily were all quiet. He wondered what it was that happened. He noticed that Hilary kept avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hil-chan, what's wrong?" he asked.

Hilary stifled a gasped and she avoided his gaze. "No-nothing!" she stuttered.

Rei noticed that Salima was a bit jumpy too and wondered things. "Salima," he spoke.

"Uh! Lily, Hilary, I was thinking on going down to the mall and buy the kimonos for the festival," Salima interrupted.

"Uh, sure!" Hilary agreed. "What about it Lily?" she asked.

"I can't, there is something I need to finish," Lily told them. Kai smiled at her and Lily smiled back but then avoided eye contact. He narrowed his eyes as his smile faded away.

"Ok," Salima said. "Shall we go?" she asked Hilary. The brunette nodded, but as they were about to exit, in came Salima's teammates.

"Salima!!" Kane yelled and hugged the red-head. Rei noticed and looked away. Kane released Salima and smiled. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Salima answered. "But Kane-san, how did you…?"

"We figured much," Kane told her. He looked at Tyson. "Hey. It's been a long time Tyson," he spoke as he walked towards his former rival.

"Back at you Kane!" Tyson said as they shook hands.

"Nice to see you guys again," Max said.

"Yeah," Kenny said.

"It's good to see you guys too," Jim remarked.

"It's a shame that we are only staying until the Fireworks Display," Goki stated. "I would've loved a rematch with you, Kai," he added.

Kai only nodded.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow? Rei asked. "All of you?" He looked at Salima. The girl looked at him for a moment, but turned away quickly.

"Yeah, there are other places we are going to," Kane said. "Salima came early because she was anxious to see you guys."

Tyson chuckled. "Well, there are a lot of preparations before the festival," he spoke.

"Right."

"Hey!!" Daichi yelled as he jumped on Tyson and had him on a headlock.

"Daichi!!" Tyson shouted.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?!" he questioned angrily. Tyson tried getting Daichi off of him. Kane, Jim, and Goki watched in confusion.

"Uh, guys, this is Daichi, the Blade Breakers' newest member," Max introduced.

"Hey!" Daichi greeted as he jumped off Tyson and gave the Psykicks the thumbs up. "You guys must be Salima's teammates."

"That we are," Kane remarked.

"Is it true you guys beybattled against Tyson?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kane replied. "It was a good beybattle and they won fair and square."

Tyson laughed. "Aww, Kane. You guys put up a great fight too."

"Well, someday, we'll all battle fairly and let me tell you, we'll be the ones coming out as the victors!" Kane assured.

"Anytime Kane!!" Tyson said excitedly. They all laughed. Even Salima started forgetting her shyness and embarrassment as she laughed along.

But there was still more to do. Tyson and the gang all went to see how they could help set up for the festival. Hilary and Salima went to buy some kimonos. Lily went to finish up something she needed for the night. Once the girls arrived at the mall they started looking around the clothes department and searching for kimonos. Hilary found a beautiful pink kimono with a white floral pattern. It was perfect for her. It came with a lovely white sash as well.

"So, what are you getting?" Hilary asked Salima.

The red-head looked around, trying to find something real lovely and unique. Like the kimono from her dream. The fabric had been so soft and tender to the touch. The floral pattern so unique and beautiful. The handiwork was simply amazing. But she knew such kimono couldn't exist. She continued looking around.

"What about this one?" Hilary asked as she brought out a simple white kimono with a red sash.

"No, I want something else," she spoke.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Hilary asked.

"Something unique and different," Salima replied. Hilary looked around, trying to see if she could find something like that. Salima didn't know why she even wasted her time looking for such a kimono that most likely didn't exist. It was only a dream. She had dreamt the kimono. She sighed as she took out a lovely kimono. It was a light blue with a white sash and an orange floral pattern. She sighed in disappointment but thought the kimono was beautiful nonetheless.

"Is that the one?" Hilary asked.

"Sure," Salima spoke. Both girls went to the counter and paid for the outfits. Salima and Hilary stayed silent throughout the walk. Hilary kept murmuring something under her breath and Salima wondered what it was, but she decided not to ask.

Tyson and the gang were with Mr. Dickinson, planning the event. It was a hard day for them. Carrying heavy boxes, moving stuff around, and doing all the hard work that needed to be done.

Tyson wiped his forehead. "That's the last of them," he said.

"This was tough," Max said as he sat on the floor.

"I'm tired," Daichi complained.

"And we still have to go home to get ready," Kane stated.

"Ah!!" Tyson groaned. "But, you're right." Rei looked up at the sky. It was almost night time. They spend a long time setting up, but there was still more to be done.

'Salima.' He thought deeply about the red-head.

"Why don't you tell her?" Kai asked. Rei turned to Kai. He was sitting, one leg over the other and arms crossed. "There's no point in hiding your feelings when you feel the same way about each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rei said as he turned away from those violet eyes. Kai scoffed.

"Rei, we know you like Salima," Kenny said as he walked towards him. "Your eyes always light up when she is in the room.

"I am just happy to see old friends!"

"Rei, why are you denying your feelings?" Kenny asked.

"Because she might not feel the same way," Rei answered without thinking. Kenny and Kai stared at him.

"You'll never know," Kenny stated. Rei faced the brunette. "She might even feel the same way about you."

"How would you know?" Rei asked.

"We don't!" Kai said coldly. "Only you can find out and you can find out by telling her how you feel about her."

Rei understood. He had to tell Salima how he felt before she left. If he didn't, the possibility of her being his girlfriend would run off. And she might end up with Kane! No! He couldn't let that happen! Rei clenched his fists.

"Thanks guys," Rei said kindly. He smiled at both Kenny and Kai. "Tonight, at the Fireworks Display, I'll tell Salima exactly how I feel! And I know she will return those feelings!" he said determinedly.

"Great!" Kenny said happily. "I know she does."

Kai only smiled.

'I am lucky to have friends like these.' Rei thought with a smile. He looked at the sky. 'But I'll be even luckier, when Salima become more than a friend for me.' He could almost see Salima's image in the sky. Her beautiful features and her beautiful smile.

Streets

Salima and Hilary separated. Salima wanted to buy some accessories before going to Hilary's house to change. As she walked she noticed a jewelry store and went to the window. She stared at the accessories there and thought hard about making a decision before entering. She didn't see anything she wanted and turned. She grabbed her bag and was about to walk away, but was surprised that she lost her balance.

"Ah! Oh no!!" Salima yelled as her bag flew forward, the opening pointing down and the kimono falling out. "No!!" Salima shouted as the kimono landed on the streets. There was still time. Salima went ahead to grab the kimono. She almost reached when she heard the screech of a car. She gasped as she faced it and closed her.

"Out of the way!!" someone yelled. Salima felt her body light and like she was floating into mid-air until she felt something hard. Almost as if she hit something. The red-haired girl opened her eyes and saw herself folded into someone. She looked up to see Kai looking at her.

"You ok?"

Salima nodded. She turned and gasped. The kimono was ruined! Ripped! Salima got up and ran towards the ripped fabric. She picked it up and got off the streets. She sat down and felt the fabric. It wasn't her dream kimono, but it was something. And now she didn't have anything to wear tonight!

"You ok?" Kai repeated.

"No, I'm not ok!!" Salima cried. "Today is ruined! I bought the kimono and now it is all ruined! Now I have nothing to wear for tonight!!" she yelled as she let tears fall from her eyes.

"You can always buy another one," Kai said coolly, a bit insensitive.

"No I can't!" Salima exclaimed. "I wasted all the money I had left on this," she added sadly as she fiddled with the torn sash.

Kai stayed in his usual pose and sighed. "Come on," he spoke.

"Huh?"

"You want to wear something for tonight, don't you?" he said coldly. Salima stood up and followed Kai. They ended up at Tyson's dojo and Salima started wondering what Kai's plan was. Once they entered Salima saw Lily come out of a room.

"Glad you came," Lily spoke with a smile.

"What?"

Kai left Salima's side to stand in his usual pose. Lily smiled as she went to Salima. "I want you to try this." Lily unfolded the fabric she held and Salima gasped. It was a kimono. But not just any kimono. It was her dream kimono. The beautiful red fabric with the beautiful unique pink floral pattern. She touched it and smiled. It was the same soft and tender touch that it had in her dreams. Unique and beautiful. Lily gave it to Salima and brought out something else. Salima's eyes lit up as she saw the light blue sash from her dream.

"But, when did you--?"

"I started it this morning," Lily told her.

"Why? How?" Salima asked, confused by all of this.

"I had a feeling," Lily answered with a shrug.

"Oh, thank you!!" Salima cried and hugged Lily. The silverette hugged her too. "You don't know how much I am grateful!" she cried. Lily smiled.

"Simply let your feelings out tonight when the fireworks begin," Lily said.

"What?" Salima released Lily and looked at her emerald eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Salima, do not run or hide from your feelings. If you do, you will never have a chance to confess them. It'll be too late."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Salima said, looking away.

Lily smiled.

"Lily, you better change too," Kai interrupted. "It's almost time for the festival."

"You're right," Lily agreed. She turned to Salima and smiled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." After that Lily ran off. Salima somehow knew that she understood Lily. And she knew that tonight she had to tell Rei how she felt. She brought the kimono closer. 'Even is he doesn't feel the same.' She thought sadly.

Night, Festival Grounds

Tyson was eating like nothing. He kept chewing and swallowing. He was wearing a shade of blue kimono. Simple and straight.

"You're going to choke eating that quickly!" Max spoke. He was wearing a green kimono with orange on the sleeves.

Rei smiled. He wasn't wearing a kimono, only his usual attire, seeing as how his was a tunic that was basically a kimono. Kai was a surprise. He was actually wearing a kimono. It was violet and plain.

"Don't hog all the food!" Daichi complained. He was also wearing a kimono; it was brown and plain as well. Kane was wearing a kimono like Tyson's. Jim was wearing a simple light brown kimono and Goki and bright orange one.

"Hey, here come the girls!" Kenny yelled and pointed. He was wearing a white kimono. All the guys turned to the girls. Tyson's eyes widened in surprise. Hilary coming in that pink kimono, looking beautiful. Her hair was the same, but a bit different too. She wore barrettes on her hair and had little bells too. She had a fan too.

"Ah!" Tyson gasped in awe. He couldn't believe this was Hilary.

Kai's cheeks turned a rosy color when he caught sight of the silverette. Her navy blue kimono with a red flower pattern that seemed to form a heart on the right side of the chest. Her sash was light grey and her figure looked curvy and slim. Her hair tied in a bun with white ribbons and little bells and other pearl accessories as well as flowers. And also, she was wearing a light pink lip-gloss.

Rei couldn't take his eyes off Salima. She was so beautiful in the red kimono she wore. He now was certain that he indeed, was in love with her. Her hair. It was lovely braided that way. He blushed as she walked closer. Salima smiled as she looked at Rei. She was blushing as well.

"You're…beautiful," Rei spoke as best as he could.

"Thank you." Salima blushed. She was really happy to have Rei compliment her.

"Uh, you're pretty Hil-chan," Tyson said as he rubbed his head.

"Thank you Ty-kun," Hilary said and blushed.

Kai stayed quiet as Lily got close to him. There was nothing to say between these two. Everything was known. The silverette knew his feelings. She got close and kissed him lightly on the lips. Everyone gaped as they watched. Kai closed his eyes gently and responded to her kiss. Hilary blushed. She remembered the dare. She had to kiss Tyson, but not now. It was not the time. She needed to be alone with him. Lily pulled away slowly and stared at Kai's violet eyes with green ones. Kai was blushing and smiled.

"I…feel the same," he spoke. Lily smiled and nodded as she felt like crying with happiness.

"Well, there's one," Daichi said.

Kane smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Let's start the festivities!!" Max cheered happily.

The festival was indeed fun. Games, food, and all the kind of things. People all around, playing and chatting and enjoying their time. Kai and Lily stayed close together now. They were happy together and nothing could ruin it. Not even when they walked into the plaza and sat on the fountain and two young children ran and both fell into the fountain. They only enjoyed their time together. Kenny was enjoying his time with the Psykicks. Tyson and Hilary parted from the group. Hilary took him by the creek. The festival wasn't a few ways far. Tyson started wondering why Hilary was acting strange.

"Is something wrong Hil?" Tyson asked.

Hilary sighed. "Ty-kun."

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Ty-kun, do you really think…I'm a nuisance?" she asked. The brunette needed to know if Tyson really thought badly about her. If she was really a bother to him.

Tyson laughed. "Aw, come on Hilary! Don't tell me my insults really hurt you!" he said, sounding cold.

Hilary flinched, but regained her posture. She didn't want to cry. How in the world will she be able to kiss Tyson?!

"Hil-chan," Tyson spoke softly and tenderly. Hilary couldn't take it anymore. She allowed her tears to fall. But she didn't tremble or anything. She wasn't strong enough to hold her tears, but she was strong enough to keep her posture. "What's going on Hilary?" Tyson asked her.

"Ty-kun, I…" Hilary began. Tyson walked around Hilary and saw her hanging her head down. With his hand he cupped her chin and brought her face up to look at him. He noticed the tears falling from her beautiful brown orbs.

"Why are you crying?" Tyson asked.

"Ty-kun," Hilary placed her hand on his. "I…I…" She didn't want to say anything. Instead she went forward and placed her lips on Tyson's. The blunette's eyes widened with surprise as he felt Hilary's tears flowing down to him. Tyson placed his hands on her waist and for the first time he noticed she was curvy. She was small in his hands and she was light. Tyson closed his eyes and responded to Hilary's tender kiss. The brunette now knew something she always needed to know. Tyson Kinomiya, was indeed in love with her. With Hilary Tatibana.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rei," Salima began.

"Salima," Rei spoke softly. They both chuckled and nodded. "You go first," he said. Salima smiled and bowed. Salima and Rei were by an empty plaza.

"Rei, you know I'm leaving tomorrow with Kane and the others," Salima began. Rei waited, allowing her to continue. "But…before I go, I must know something."

"Salima, I must know something too!" Rei spoke. Salima waited. "All this time I never understood what it was that I was feeling. I never knew what it was that brought us so close. I thought it was friendship. We are friends Salima."

"Yes, friends," Salima stated. "But Rei, there is something you must know."

Rei looked at her.

"I…I…" Salima blushed.

"Say it," Rei encouraged.

"I…I…" she couldn't do it! She felt like a coward as she cried. But she grabbed the courage to shout it out.

"I love you!!" Rei and Salima were surprised. Both of them had yelled it at the same time. They blushed and laughed. They both were in love. They both felt the same way about each other. Salima smiled as she walked towards Rei. She folded into him and Rei hugged her.

"Salima. My Salima."

"Oh, Rei." It was like her dream, but only this time it was true and it was reality!

BAM!

Salima released him and turned to see beautiful colors on the night sky. So lovely it was and she smiled. Different colors changing. This was indeed just like the dream she had. The fireworks all firing up in the sky and her by Rei's side.

'Oh Rei.' She thought as she felt her cheeks go warm. Rei faced her and smirked. Salima was so happy to have him by her side.

'My Salima.' Rei thought happily.

But it wasn't just them this time. Kai and Lily sitting by the fountain and enjoying the scenery that the fireworks brought. Kai had his arms wrapped around her waist and the silverette folded herself to him.

Tyson and Hilary in a deep hug as they watched the beautiful lights at the sky. Hilary smiled as she leaned her head on Tyson's chest and breathed in his scent. He was all hers now. She knew things will change now. They were in love.

Rei and Salima stared at the fireworks. Then they faced each other.

"Salima, there is something I want to do before the night ends," he spoke.

"What is it Rei?" Salima asked.

Rei didn't answer. Instead he placed a feathery kiss on her lips. She felt warm and tingly inside as she returned the kiss and allowed the night sky and the colors of the fireworks to engulf them.

But the difference now was that this wasn't a dream. It was a reality. It was a dream come true. Not only for Salima. But for Lily and Hilary too. Of course, Salima had it harder and it was thanks to Salima that Hilary and Lily managed to get their courage as well.

This was only the beginning of something wonderful and new…

--

Review plz!! And hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
